


Chocolate

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to play and Merlin doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'introduction'.

Merlin’s heart was beating so hard he feared that Arthur would hear it. They had not been together for too long and even though they had had sex before, this was new. He was agreeing to do this as a sign that he trusted Arthur, but he was still nervous. So he waited, kneeling naked on Arthur’s bed, a blindfold taking away his sight. 

The longer it took Arthur to come back, the more aware Merlin became of things he never really noticed before; the way it was all quiet here in Arthur’s big house, the sound the heating made, almost not audible and the softness of Arthur’s sheets on his skin. A shiver ran down Merlin’s back and he almost sighed in relief when he heard the door opening and Arthur coming back. 

“Ar…”

“Shhhh. Don’t speak. I’ll introduce you to something new tonight. Just open your mouth.” 

The mattress dipped when Arthur made his way over and Merlin wondered what would happen. It would be difficult to give Arthur a blowjob in this position and Merlin almost pulled back when he felt something against his lips. 

But it wasn’t Arthur’s cock, it felt…and it smelled…and…mmm, chocolate! Carefully he plucked the piece of chocolate from Arthur’s fingers with his lips and slowly sucked it into his mouth. 

“Don’t bite on it. Just let it melt in your mouth. And then tell me what it tastes like.”

Briefly, Merlin wondered where this evening would end, but then the taste of the chocolate exploded on his tongue. It wasn’t just your average chocolate, the cheap one he usually bought in the supermarket, this one was rich and heavy, not as sweet as he was used to and it tasted heavenly. He moaned in delight and would have closed his eyes if he hadn’t been blindfolded anyway. “What is this? It’s…gosh, Arthur, this is so good!”

“Are you done with it?”

Merlin nodded, licking his lips but didn’t have much time before he was fed the next piece of chocolate. First, he thought that Arthur would just feed him pieces of the same bar of chocolate, probably concentrating on his lips that Arthur said he was crazy about. But then he noticed that this chocolate did taste different. The texture was a bit different, too, it didn’t melt that easily on his tongue and tasted…even richer. He took a deep breath and his head rolled back for a moment. “This…how can this be even better than the last one? Arthur? What is this?”

“Chocolate.” There was a smile in Arthur’s voice. “Here, drink something. There’s more to come.”

Thinking it was probably hot chocolate, Merlin was a bit disappointed when Arthur put a glass of water in his hands. 

“I want you to be able to tell the tastes apart,” Arthur explained when he took the glass from Merlin and wiped a drop off his lower lip with the pad of his thumb before he held something else to Merlin’s lips.

Almost greedily, Merlin wrapped his lips around it, not caring that he caught the tips of Arthur’s fingers, too. He concentrated on the chocolate in his mouth. It felt different than the last two pieces, almost bitter, but still sweet enough to balance that out. This was probably not the most favorite of the things Arthur had fed him tonight, but it was a new taste and Merlin savored it. 

“Not to your liking? Tell me why!”

Merlin tried to explain but then he got distracted by Arthur getting real close. He felt him, could almost see him next to him even though the blindfold left him in the dark.

“You know, Merlin…they say that chocolate is an aphrodisiac. I’ve always wanted to see if it works.” 

Shivering at the kisses on his shoulders, Merlin grinned. “And then what?”

“And then take you any way you’ll let me.”

Merlin moaned. “Experiment failed.”

Arthur pulled back. “It did?” He tugged the blindfold up and off Merlin’s head.

Blinking a bit against the low light, Merlin chuckled. “Yup.”

“You’re not horny?” Arthur’s shoulders slumped.

Merlin leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the tip of Arthur’s nose. “Dufus. I’m always horny around you. No need for expensive chocolate!”

Growling, Arthur surged forward, tackling a laughing Merlin against the bed, attacking his throat with kisses.

“Didn’t…” Merlin chuckled. “Didn’t say…didn’t…didn’t say you shouldn’t get it once in a while, though, it’s really yummy.” Then he forgot all about the chocolate when Arthur touched his body in all the right places.


End file.
